Antes do entardecer
by angela ateara
Summary: Ela perdeu a memória. Eles terão que reconquistá-la. Bella está ainda mais frágil. O que fazer quando as respostas para as perguntas em sua cabeça não surgem?
1. Chapter 1

_Minha mente parecia um quebra-cabeça, toda vez que eu conseguia montá-lo, havia sempre duas peças que não se encaixavam, Edward e Jacob, a que lugar dentro de mim, os dois pertenciam? _**Bella Swan**

Bella esta ainda mais frágil. O que fazer quando as respostas para as perguntas em sua cabeça não surgem?

Presságio

Bella 's POV

Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção à previsão do tempo, mas naquele momento eu não estava prestando atenção em nada, nem sabia o que deveria pensar, ou se queria pensar.

Eu estava voltando de La Push em minha Chevy, parecia meio cruel da minha parte visitar meu melhor amigo quando meu namorado vampiro saia para caçar.

Toda vez que Edward saía eu sentia medo, medo de não voltar a vê-lo, eu sabia da sensação de perdê-lo, então era mais doloroso. Eu me apavorava com os beijos de despedida e a solidão era uma coisa complicada pra mim.

Então eu ia a meu refúgio, para a reserva, para Jake.

As horas não significavam nada quando eu tinha a companhia de Jake. Ele era meu porto-seguro e eu confiava tanto nele, ele gostava de ficar comigo e eu com ele, só bastava isso.

Mas nesse dia eu simplesmente estava inquieta. Meu coração me avisava de algo que estava por vir, eu odiava ter que ouvir meus pressentimentos, meu coração estava apertado, eu me senti sufocada na garagem de meu mecânico preferido, não dava atenção pra ele e é claro que ele percebia meus pequenos surtos.

- O que foi Bells?

- Nada.

- Então pare de agir como se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Não é nada. – eu não sei mentir, ele me conhece muito bem.

- Eu não leio pensamentos fora do meu grupo sobrenatural Bella, vamos... Fale.

- É Edward.

- O sanguessuga? – eu não podia ignorar a aspereza em sua voz, mas também não podia obriga-lo a gostar deles.

- Edward, por favor, Jake. Eu acho que está ou que vai acontecer algo... É melhor eu ir.

Virei-me para a porta aberta da garagem.

- Incrível! Corra pra ele então Bella, finja que ele não te destruiu uma vez, continua fingindo que ele é um príncipe nobre e perfeito!

- Não vamos discutir isso de novo. Ele é minha razão de tudo e você sabe.

- É, e eu? Sou o que? Tanto faz! Ele que fique com a carne, deixe os ossos pra mim.

- Está sendo ridículo Jake!

Eu já estava me virando até a entrada da garagem.

- Não mesmo. Corra Bella, ele pode estar em perigo, talvez você não possa viver a eternidade com seu monstro se você não se apressar!

Eu fiquei realmente irritada e só não continuei a discutir porque senti de novo algo me sufocar, o aviso.

Saí sem olhar para Jake, para não ver a fúria em seus olhos, a mesma nos meus.

Enquanto dirigia, as casas na reserva tornavam-se apenas pontos cada vez mais distantes.

Chuva, uma tempestade.

Mas eu precisava sair dali, eu sentia.

O para-brisa não estava ajudando, minha visão estava embaçada por causa da água que caia sem parar.

De repente um raio me cegou e eu perdi de vez o controle do carro.

Então eu entendi. Enquanto pressionava com força o freio, que o acidente na verdade seria comigo, a inquietação era por minha causa. Um tipo de instinto que interpretei errado.

Tarde demais. O carro bateu numa árvore e tudo se tornou escuridão.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** _A fic será narrada por Bella e Jacob, espero que gostem e comentem._

...

**Jacob 's POV**

Idiota! Como pude deixar a raiva me levar naquele momento? Eu não sei, não consigo me concentrar quando se trata de Bella e aquele sanguessuga.

Meu diálogo interno me distraia, enquanto eu corria na forma animal á procura da picape e de Bella.

Havia lama pra todo lado e era difícil correr. Mas eu podia ouvir. E ouvi. Algo bateu. Metal contra uma árvore.

Bella.

Quase voei à medida que deixava mais árvores para trás. Avistei finalmente a estrada.

Meu coração enrijeceu.

A picape de Bella estava estraçalhada numa árvore.

Antes de me transformar de novo chamei por Sam, que estava em patrulha. Aproximei-me, tentando evitar os pedaços de metal, eu estava descalço, sabia que se eu me ferisse, eu me curaria rápido, mas era melhor ser cuidadoso.

- Bella! Meu Deus do céu! – gritei, mas não tinha ninguém para ouvir.

Havia sangue no vidro, no volante, eu mal podia ver o rosto dela, coberto por seus cabelos e pela vital mistura vermelha.

Depois de minutos, décadas pra mim, Sam apareceu, uma ambulância também veio, com o pai dela.

Charlie teve o mesmo choque.

Mas reagiu quase como uma tartaruga. Ainda bem que havia um paramédico com ele.

Sam ajudou o rapaz de branco a imobilizar minha amiga. Era horrível não poder fazer nada, mas nada era melhor do que atrapalhar.

Agradeci a Sam por ter levado uma muda de roupas pra mim, já que eu estava apenas de shorts.

Fiquei sentado atrás na ambulância, Charlie ao meu lado.

Não havia cor em Bella. Ela parecia morta, mas não estava.

Segurei na mão dela, estava fria demais, apertei-a com força, como se isso pudesse trazê-la de volta.

...

Permaneci quieto na sala de espera. Observava Charlie no celular falando com Renée a cada dois minutos, perto de uma janela Sam estava pensativo.

O doutor apareceu, sim, era Carlisle Cullen, ele não tinha idade para ser médico...

- Ela está estável.

Como ele podia ser tão calmo, Bella estava toda arrebentada quando a encontrei.

- Ela está acordada? Posso ver minha filha Carlisle?

- Vocês podem vê-la. Mas tem que ser rápido. Ela ainda esta um pouco sedada.

Acompanhei Charlie.

Estava com medo de encontrar Bella toda entubada ou enfaixada, foi um alivio vê-la apenas no soro e oxigênio, sua cabeça estava envolvida por uma grossa faixa branca, mas era só isso.

- Oi garotinha. – disse Charlie, pousando a mão na dela.

- Hei Bells.

Bella não falava nada, parecia meio desorientada.

- Por que ela não fala?

Eu me preocupei porque Carlisle também não sabia a resposta.

- Sabe onde você está agora?

Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, confusos.

- Vamos Bella, não é difícil, se quiser eu assopro no seu ouvido. – sorri, mas não recebi um sorriso de volta.

- Hos-pi-tal – ela disse com o olhar perdido

Isso!

- Qual é seu nome, querida?

Eu revirei os olhos, qual é? É claro que ela sabe o próprio nome.

Ela estava pensando. Meu Deus!

- Isabella.

Ótimo...

- Bella, você lembra-se do que aconteceu?

Bella negou com a cabeça, devagar.

Carlisle se aproximou dela e examinou seus olhos com aquela lanterninha.

- Você sofreu um acidente de carro. – ele continuou

- Não... - sua frase foi cortada

- Tudo bem, não precisa se lembrar disso agora.

- Charlie.

Até agora eu não tinha notado, Charlie estava sentado na cama junto de Bella.

Ele só resmungou.

- Ela está com amnésia parcial. – diz Carlisle – Temporária.

- Ela bateu a cabeça.

- Então... ela não sabe quem somos? – perguntei angustiado

- A mente dela está confusa.

- Onde a Bella está? - a voz do sanguessuga me irritou.

- Onde você estava seu imbecil? – perguntei, mas ele me ignorou

- Vim o mais rápido que pude Carlisle. O que aconteceu com ela?

É claro que ele tinha aquela cara de dor, como se ele estivesse sofrendo mais que ela, que mentira! Era Bella que estava com todo o sofrimento e onde ele estava? No Canadá?

- Bella, meu amor!

Ele correu até a cama, procurando as mãos dela.

Bella ficou com uma cara de medo, foi estranho e me satisfez ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas, ela colocou as mãos perto do coração, procurava algo para se agarrar. Mas não tinha nada ali. - ... Mãe! Eu quero minha mãe! – e começou a chorar.

Charlie fuzilou o sanguessuga com os olhos e foi para perto de Bella, acariciava seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la.

- Papai está aqui, querida, não chore.

- Vamos deixá-la descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

O sanguessuga saiu primeiro, a testa rígida. O doutor veio por último, para convencê-lo que a culpa não fora dele. Mentira. Nós os seguimos.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Bella estava sem memória. Ela não podia lembrar-se de nada, de ninguém.

Só perguntava pela mãe, e nem sabia bem quem ela era.

Eu também preferiria ver minha mãe, que falta você faz Sarah.

Fui pra casa e por muito tempo fiquei apenas na forma de lobo, arrasado por Bella.

Tentei me distrair quando não estava com ela, preocupado com minha Bella, pensando nela.

Voltei para a escola da reserva, não que eu estivesse com medo de ficar burro, mas eu precisava da distração. Só que era meio absurdo ficar naquela turma agora.

Parecia que eu tinha repetido uns dois anos, os outros garotos cresciam normalmente, eu me sentia meio careca no meio deles com as enormes cabeleiras, e eu com meu corte de cabelo curto, além das novas formas do meu corpo.

Não sabia o que provocava neles, era o mesmo sentimento que eu sentia antes de virar um lobisomem? Eu parecia um segredo ambulante, o grupo do Sam. Eles tinham medo? Raiva? Talvez admiração... Não isso não.

Os dias passavam devagar, eu ainda tinha que aguentar as bolinhas de papel na minha nuca e as caras de interrogação.

Ás vezes eu não ia à escola e preferia ser apenas o lobo, sumir um pouco, seguir os instintos.

...

Quando tive permissão para vê-la sozinho, ela respirava normalmente.

- Oi Bella. – sorri pra ela.

- James?

- Não... Sou Jacob!

- Eu sou Isabella... Mas acho que já sabe né. – ela corou.

- Parece bem melhor, como está sua cabeça?

Ela passou a mão na faixa branca e disse sem vontade:

- Minhas memórias escaparam por aqui.

- Eu queria ter evitado isso.

- Eu estava com você um pouco antes, não é?

Comigo pensando nele.

- Sim. Você se lembra?

- Meu pai me falou.

Ela tocou outra vez a gaze em sua cabeça. Sem memórias, entendi.

- Eu só conheço os rostos a minha volta como fotos borradas. Como se minha cabeça tivesse registrado, mas é difícil reconhecer porque estão sem foco.

- Onde está Edward, Bella? – forcei o nome a sair pela minha garganta.

- Ele foi fazer uma viagem curta, prometeu que estaria aqui de manhã.

Não tinha medo em sua voz, como da última vez que falara com ele, da última vez que eu o vira com ela.

- O que acha dele?

- Eu não sei como me comportar perto dele.

Argh.

- Ele gosta de mim. Mas parece se sentir culpado por causa disso, Sou uma má pessoa?

- Não, você, é uma menina muito legal.

- Vou anotar isso.

- Você ainda é a mesma.

- Quem é você na minha vida Jake?

- Sou seu melhor amigo. Sabe? Pra qualquer hora.

- Acho que não posso duvidar disso.

- Não, porque é a verdade.

E de repente eu estava me apaixonando de novo por ela, como um recomeço, eu vi alguma chance de fazer acontecer.

- Eu acho que vou deixar você descansar.

- Eu não estou cansada.

- Mas vai ficar. Então não quero que se esforce.

- Quando você volta?

- Quando você quiser.

- Então volta logo.

Eu sorri e segurei sua mão por um instante, depois sai.

O cheiro insuportável me fez sentir náusea. O sanguessuga estava congelado na frente do quarto.

- Estava esperando você sair.

- Desde quando você espera?

- Eu não quero problemas, pelo bem da Bella.

- Bem? Você não percebeu o estado dela? Ela quase morreu pensando que você estava em perigo ou sei lá o que!

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Espero que sua mente não te deixe em paz, canalha.

A expressão de dor estava ali de novo, mas eu não ousei parar.

- O que você sente por ela, é obsessão, não tem nada haver com amor.

- Cale a boca cachorro.

- Eu serei o primeiro a te mandar pro inferno se acontecer alguma coisa de novo com ela.

Duas enfermeiras apareceram e fui expulso dali.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella 's POV**

Minha cabeça está uma bagunça.

Quando saí do hospital, eu estava na viatura do chefe Swan, meu pai, ás vezes eu preferiria chamá-lo apenas de Charlie. Minha mãe voltou para Phil assim que recebi alta, ela queria que eu fosse pra casa com ela.

Eu sinto falta do sol nesta cidade.

Eu sinto também o quanto meu pai me ama e tenho o mesmo sentimento, por isso sei que não posso deixá-lo. _Eu já estou em casa_, concluí com um suspiro.

E há tantas coisas que me impedem de deixar Forks.

Edward. Fico sem reação quando ele chega, não sei bem o porquê, e toda vez que ele se afasta, mesmo que por pouco tempo eu sempre desejo que ele retorne logo.

Enquanto Charlie dirigia, eu olhava para a chuva lá fora, às vezes os pingos gelados batiam contra a janela semiaberta me atingindo. Lembrava-me o toque frio dos braços dele que me envolviam e me fazia pensar que eu tinha tudo naquele único abraço.

Na primeira vez que eu o _revi_, eu senti um pouco de incerteza.

Não porque ele me provocasse medo, mas ele era tão maravilhoso e eu me perguntei em que mundo eu havia acordado para que um estranho que parecia vir de um conto de fadas me chamasse de meu amor, eu que me senti muito pouco perto dele.

A família de Edward é muito boa para mim, é quase como se eu fizesse parte dela também.

Eles me amavam, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme e meu médico Carlisle estavam sempre me visitando, apenas Rosalie era um pouco antipática. Eu me sentia sempre tão inferior aquele amor, por quê? Eles me faziam me sentir especial, mas eu não acreditava que era.

Quando chegamos à casa de Charlie, minha casa também, ele me mostrou meu quarto, disse que quando eu estivesse com as coisas da Bella seria mais fácil, e ele não se enganou, eu me senti tão bem lá dentro que relaxei imediatamente.

Eu ganhei um livrinho em branco para fazer anotações, mas eu sabia que não usaria, joguei-o num canto qualquer do quarto.

Enquanto estava no hospital eu recebi varias informações sobre Bella Swan. Sobre mim.

Parecia que eu não havia feito nada de importante nos meus dezoito anos de vida; eu não tinha uma lista enorme de fãs, mesmo que os garotos da minha nova escola me achassem graciosa, e isso era absurdamente ridículo. Eu não havia ganhado nenhuma competição de natação ou atletismo, isso porque eu era fisicamente tão atleta quanto uma lula. Eu era apenas a garota que gosta de ler e tenta escapar de humilhações públicas. Eu sei que não gosto muito de atenção. Não há muito para saber sobre Bella. E ainda assim isso não é o suficiente para eu lembrar. O que acontecera comigo?

...

A campainha tocou. Desci devagar a escada, parecia que se eu tentasse ir muito rápido tropeçaria feio.

Edward. Meus olhos se iluminaram.

- Oi rapaz.

- Boa tarde, senhor Swan, eu soube que a Bella voltou, poderia vê-la? Por favor?

- Bem a Bella...

- Eu estou aqui pai, oi Edward.

- Oi Bella, como está?

- Melhor, entra.

- Eu posso? – disse se dirigindo a Charlie

- Você já está aqui mesmo.

Edward abriu um sorriso lindo e veio me dar um beijo na testa, eu quase perdi o ar.

- Você gosta de baseball?

- É claro, é o jogo preferido dos americanos.

- É claro, é o jogo preferido dos americanos.

Repeti a frase como se fosse óbvia. Isso soou muito estranho, eu já havia falado assim? Era algum deja vú? Eles me olharam.

- Senta aí garoto.

Eu fui até a cozinha, procurei fazer ovos mexidos, mas acabei me distraindo com algo lá fora, de repente havia muita fumaça, e eu não sabia como apagar.

Comecei a tossir.

- Bella?

Ouvi meu nome no outro cômodo. Logo estavam ali comigo.

A cena não podia ser mais constrangedora:

Panelas – fumaça – perigo para Bella...

Os dois deduziram logo e meu pai mandou Edward me afastar do fogão.

Os olhos dele me prenderam, e eu achei injusto não poder me libertar daquele olhar.

- O que estava tentando fazer Bella? – disse Edward me repreendendo.

- Estava com fome. – respondi inocente.

- Parecia que queria acender uma fogueira. – seu tom de voz ficou mais calmo.

- Por que não pediu pra gente querida? – disse meu pai.

- Eu queria fazer isso sozinha. Você não cozinha pai. E você não come Edward.

- Como assim não come? – meu pai arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Falei demais, será? Edward tratou de explicar.

- Ela quis dizer que sou vegetariano, não como qualquer coisa, mas eu jamais me recusaria a fazer algo pra você Bella.

Eles estavam bravos comigo. Eu não queria isso.

- Me desculpem. – minha voz pareceu falhar, como se eu fosse chorar.

- Tudo bem filha. Que bom que se lembrou de que não cozinho muito bem... Vou pedir uma pizza. Leve-a pra sala.

Isso foi uma ordem?

Edward me levou até o sofá.

Ele era absolutamente perfeito. O cabelo desgrenhado cor de bronze, a pele tão fria e pálida, tom de mármore, e aquele cheiro... Eu não conseguia imaginar uma fragrância parecida no mundo todo. Não parecia humano. Ele também me observava, em silêncio. Seus olhos me lembravam do topázio, minha pedra preferida.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Você podia ter se machucado lá.

- Que bom que você estava por perto. – sorri esperando que ele percebesse que eu estava agradecida.

- É serio Bella. Não quero que nada aconteça com você.

Ele parecia tão preocupado, mas eu estava bem.

- Eu não estava brincando, é realmente muito bom pra mim, ter você por perto.

- Você é muito importante pra minha vida Bella. – disse com aquele lindo sorriso outra vez.

Eu não sabia o quanto ele queria dizer com essa frase, mas não importava. Ele me deu um beijo no cabelo e a minha primeira noite em casa novamente foi bem ao seu lado.

Meu pai não gostava de filmes de romance e deu essa desculpa para ir deitar-se, confiando bastante em nós sozinhos na sala, não aconteceria nada, porque eu ainda me sentia insegura sobre qualquer sentimento em relação a Edward. Mas eu sabia que Charlie estava exausto demais tendo de cuidar de sua filha doente por tanto tempo e de toda uma cidadezinha.

Eu me mexi no sofá entristecida por dar tanto trabalho as pessoas que eu gostava.

- O que foi Bella? – Edward afagou de leve meu braço, preocupado comigo.

- Eu acho que estou tomando tempo demais de todos vocês. E não precisa ser assim.

- Ah Bella, isso não é verdade. Você está sensível agora, aceite que cuidemos de você.

- Eu seria um fardo dispensável se tomasse mais _cuida_...

Ele colocou o dedo frio nos meus lábios, impedindo que eu terminasse.

- Mais nenhuma palavra sobre isso. Segundo Jacob Black, você não tem nenhuma culpa sobre isso. _Foi _m_inha culpa afinal..._ – sua última frase, mal eu pude entender, ou melhor, eu não quis entender.

Eu não percebi até aquelas palavras que o rosto de Edward estava em expressão de agonia, era triste porque eu estava causando sua dor. Eu não queria que ele sofresse por mim.

_Minha culpa afinal..._ Ele falou num sussurro. Como poderia ser culpa dele? Não, eu precisava fazê-lo pensar em outra coisa. Por que vê-lo daquele jeito me machucava tanto?

- Sabe o que eu senti quando te vi no hospital? – falei rapidamente.

- Medo?

- Sim. – seu rosto continuava desamparado, continuei – Só que eu tive medo de ter acordado num mundo bom demais pra mim.

- Então você não estava com medo de ter acordado e visto um cara como eu. Tão diferente?

Ele não parecia surpreso, e sim incomodado.

- O que quer dizer com diferente?

- Eu não sou como as outras pessoas.

- Isso eu já percebi, você é indescritivelmente inigualável. Por quê?

Eu não gritei de pânico, nem corri quando ele me contou sua história, eu aceitei porque parecia fazer sentido, uma pessoa como eu se encaixava num mundo como o dele. Eu não era assim normal e sabia desde o primeiro momento que ele também não era.

- Você reagiu exatamente como quando te contei.

Seu rosto perfeito se suavizou no meu sorriso preferido, eu enrubesci, e ele beijou minhas bochechas vermelhas...


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob POV'S**

Eu tentei ver a Bella no dia em que ela voltou pra casa, mas o cheiro era tão forte, que me repeliu. Eu mal podia sentir seu cheiro doce, o perfume de morangos do cabelo dela era quase imperceptível, isso porque estava tudo misturado, o fedor queimava minhas narinas e entalava na minha garganta provocando uma ardência desagradável. Eu odeio esses sanguessugas.

Mas então não consegui mais manter distância.

Fui até a casa dos Swan, falei a mim mesmo que não demoraria muito.

Charlie disse que podia subir e foi o que fiz. Bella não estava sozinha. Os amigos da escola estavam com ela. O molenga de estômago fraco ficou me encarando, e a menina tagarela não percebeu que eu chegara e continuou a falar sem parar, eu me perguntei como ela conseguia ficar tantos minutos sem precisar tomar um fôlego sequer.

- Jake! - Bella abriu um sorriso enorme quando me viu - Pensei que tivesse se esquecido de mim.

O loiro com cara de bebê chorão revirou os olhos, enciumado com a atenção que Bella dispensava a mim e eu aproveitei.

- Oi Bells. Eu não poderia jamais me esqueceria de você. – era fácil deixar aquele molenga irritado, suas bochechas e orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

- Acho que vamos indo né Mike? – a tagarela percebeu e tratou de arrastar o namorado dali - Hmmm... Bella mais tarde eu ligo pra você.

A garota de cabelos cor de mel puxou a mão do Mike e ambos saíram sem se darem o trabalho de me cumprimentarem.

- Você conhece Mike e Jess? – Bella perguntou curiosa

- Só de vista.

- São legais. Vieram me atualizar sobre a escola...

- Sim, sim, são bem legais. – desabei numa cadeira de balanço antiga que rangeu com meu peso - Como está minha bonequinha de porcelana?

- Tentando montar um quebra-cabeça na minha mente.

- Quer ajuda pra encontrar alguma peça?

- Pra falar a verdade já tenho todas, elas só não estão se encaixando.

- Então a sua memória está melhor?

Ela deu de ombros.

Era muito chato ver a Bella assim, confusa e perdida. Ela respirou profundamente, se ajeitando na cama, a faixa branca na sua cabeça agora era só um curativo menor.

- Não deve ter uma aparência muito boa - disse percebendo que eu observava seu ferimento.

- Nem vai dar pra perceber quando cicatrizar... desculpe ficar olhando... É só que... é difícil te ver desse jeito, machucada.

- Tudo bem, desde que eu aprendi a andar eu me machuco, faz parte da minha natureza...

- Ah então você se lembrou que é a menina mais desastrada de todo o universo habitado? - sorri. - Isso é alguma coisa, uma grande coisa.

- Rá rá.

O silêncio tomou conta de nós por alguns breves minutos, tudo o que eu escutava eram as batidas de nossos corações, quase no mesmo ritmo. Eu me senti idiota de ter sumido por tanto tempo, afinal era muito bom estar perto da Bella.

- Eu realmente pensei que você tinha me abandonado. - ela de repente falou como se estivesse acompanhando a linha de meus pensamentos - O que você tem feito nestes dias Jake?

- Só tenho corrido, a velocidade me agrada, ter um par extra de pernas é bem conveniente.

Bella me olhou sem entender, eu me toquei que tinha falado besteira.

- Ah... Er... É só uma expressão, eu sou muito rápido.

Acho que ela não engoliu essa, você está encrencado Jacob.

- Edward me disse que o mundo em que eu vivo é fantástico, que as lendas são reais.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, não sabia o quanto ela sabia...

- Jake... Pode me dizer se vampiros e lobisomens são inimigos?

Ela sabia o suficiente.

- Mortais. – eu disse brincando e me endireitando na cadeira.

- Você faz parte deste mundo também?

Mostrei os caninos pra ela e depois uivei de brincadeira.

- Você combina mesmo com a lua cheia.

_Eu combino com você Bella, _pensei_._

- Você... Não contou nada disso pro Charlie... Contou?

- Eu sei que é segredo. – ela fingiu fechar os lábios com um zíper imaginário e eu fiz uma careta.

- Bella, você consegue imaginar essas historias de terror que crescemos escutando, se tornando reais? - ela parecia não ter entendido direito.

- Dizem que toda história é baseada num fato verdadeiro...

- Você não parece nem um pouco chocada.

- Não estou. Se a vida da Bella é assim, eu aceito numa boa.

- Você não vê problemas em conviver com aberrações da natureza como nós?

- Não. E vocês não são aberrações pra mim, eu acho que isso é a coisa mais incrível que eu poderia presenciar. Você deveria ver Edward na luz ele parece um diamante perfeito. É tão lindo. E você, aposto que seu pelo é de algum tom castanho-avermelhado como sua pele. - sorriu

- Bella, nós somos monstros, não bichinhos de pelúcia, se eu sou como sou é porque _eles_ existem.

- Você está se referindo aos vampiros _maus_, imagino. Eu sei, Edward me contou, tem a parte ruim, os mais tradicionais.

- Você não percebe o quanto é perigoso? Por que acha que as pessoas temem as lendas? Essas coisas matam e não pensam antes de fazê-lo – era difícil convencê-la e eu estava ficando com raiva, por que ela tinha que os defender?

- Não a família de Edward. Eles são _bons_.

Minhas mãos tremeram e eu estava perdendo o controle, ela percebeu.

- É assim que acontece? – ela sussurrou sem demonstrar medo

- Não posso ficar muito perto. – cerrei os olhos e fui para a janela, pronto para pular se não conseguisse impedir a transformação.

- Você não me machucaria, eu sei. – ela sussurrou outra vez.

- Ah Bells, conscientemente não. – abri os olhos e procurei me concentrar na garota deitada na cama, isso ajudou um pouco - Mas por alguns segundos eu posso ficar irracional e apenas esses segundos poderiam lhe custar à vida.

- Me desculpe. Eu te deixei nervoso. – ouvi a culpa na voz dela

Então a tensão desapareceu por completo e novamente desabei na cadeira velha.

- Você não fez nada. Pelo contrário, me ajudou a relaxar. Você me acalma de certa forma. – eu falava olhando o teto.

- Que bom que posso ser útil se você pirar... – ela riu e eu ri junto.

- Você é mesmo corajosa Bells, ou é muito esquisita. Qualquer um sairia correndo ou entraria em choque se descobrisse o que somos.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- É bom não ter que fingir com você.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim Jacob.

Sorri com os olhos fechados e novamente quando abri-os, Bella havia levantado e estava debruçada na janela, fitando a luz pálida do sol que se punha.

- Você conheceu todos os _Cullen_? - perguntei de má vontade, indo até a janela também

- Já sim.

- E?

- Eles são _frios_. Você não é. - sua mão que estava na temperatura normal para um humano tocou meu braço extremamente quente.

- Coisa de lobisomem.

Bella bocejou.

- Acho que vou deixar você descansar.

- Promete que vai voltar Jake. Eu gosto quando você vem. - uau, ela me queria mesmo...

- Você quer que eu volte?

- Eu gosto de lobos.

- Aram. Não tanto quanto de vampiros.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada não. – eu não ia estragar a minha nova chance, seria cauteloso e não exigiria nada antes da hora.

- Então posso esperar você num futuro próximo ou você vai fazer o truque de desaparecer outra vez?

Olhei para o céu, estava começando a escurecer, mas as cores do por do sol ainda eram visíveis. Fiz então uma promessa.

- Eu prometo vim te ver – eu ergui a mão direita em juramento de escoteiro – Todos os dias antes do entardecer, está bem Bells?

- Tudo bem.

E todos os dias nesse horário eu aparecia. E só voltava para ver Bella...

Era como antes, como as melhores tardes da minha vida, as melhores de que me lembrava, na garagem da casinha em La Push, quando as lendas eram apenas lendas e eu era apenas humano.

Naquela época eu me sentia o máximo, o garoto quileute com uma menina mais velha e que não era da reserva, quando a Bella não estava inteira e eu era o único que a deixava melhor, eu podia curá-la, eu posso fazer o mesmo agora.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bella's POV**

Havia muita pouca luz quando abri os olhos naquela manhã, eu deduzi que era muito cedo e nem mesmo Charlie estaria acordado. Caminhei na ponta dos pés até o minúsculo banheiro, escovei os dentes e tomei um banho demorado.

Enquanto me vestia, passei a mão na cabeça e senti a bandagem que cobria os pontos costurados ali, tirei o curativo velho e toquei a área onde meu cabelo estava curtinho agora. Doeu um pouco como eu esperava, mas isso passaria um dia, viraria uma cicatriz logo, meus olhos pousaram então numa outra, não era recente, mas muito curiosa, estava no meu braço e tinha a forma de uma meia lua em relevo, quando a toquei era fria e quase transparente em relação ao tom da minha pele.

Esqueci a pomada que segurava e fitei o desenho estranho. De onde essa viera? Lampejos de lembranças passaram na minha cabeça; espelhos, a voz de Renée assustada, a família de Edward, fogo e dor, olhos vermelhos que queriam aplacar a sede por meu sangue.

Caí sentada no tapete do banheiro. Aquilo fora demais para mim. Coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos e esperei que os objetos ficassem no seu lugar novamente.

- Se acalme Bella. Você sabe que é só uma lembrança idiota. Talvez nem isso, pode ter sido um sonho, um pesadelo do passado, devem ter me contado histórias como essa e eu criei as imagens para visualizar melhor, não pode ter sido real.

Eu procurava uma boa razão para não gritar de medo.

Recompus-me enquanto me convencia que ninguém quisera meu sangue um dia. Era patético e finalmente me levantei, coloquei a gaze nova no lugar e desci.

Estava frio como sempre, mas não chovia. Fiz o café para Charlie e preparei um cereal pra mim.

Comi rapidamente e procurei algo para fazer. A casa em geral precisava de uma boa faxina, desde que eu voltara, há duas semanas, Charlie se esforçava para cuidar da casa e de sua filha, mas ele não tinha muita aptidão para tarefas domésticas.

Enquanto organizava a sala ouvi um pigarro atrás de mim.

- O que tá fazendo Bella? – perguntou-me um Charlie sonolento.

- Arrumando um pouco.

- Bella, Carlisle disse que podia se esforçar? – seu tom de voz era ao mesmo tempo de preocupação e autoridade.

- Tô fazendo tudo devagarzinho pai, não vou me machucar jogando essa pilha de jornais lá fora.

- OK. Mas pare quando se cansar.

- Claro. – tranquilizei-o.

Meia hora depois ele saiu para o trabalho.

Minha cabeça começara a pesar então como prometi parei de limpar, deitei no sofá com as pernas cruzadas para cima e deixei minha mente vagar.

Eu não estava pensando naquilo, mas de repente estava lá.

A imagem do desconhecido voltara a tomar meus pensamentos. Ele era realmente bonito, como Edward, mas era óbvio que não tinham mais nada em comum. O que mais marcava nele eram seus olhos penetrantes de um vermelho vivo e um sorriso que arrepiava a espinha. De repente minhas mãos estavam tremulas e tentei me livrar daquele rosto agourento na minha cabeça. Quem era ele?

Ficar tanto tempo em casa estava me fazendo pensar demais, talvez fosse hora de dar uma volta. Mas eu sabia que não tinha permissão para fazer isso sozinha.

A campainha tocou, eu não esperava visita, _pode ser o carteiro_, pensei.

Andei até a porta e Edward estava lá, abriu um sorriso torto capaz de derreter meu coração.

- Oi. Bom dia, você dormiu bem?- disse ele com sua voz aveludada

- Muito bem.

- Que ótimo.

- Ah... Você não deveria estar na escola? - me perguntei o que ele faria na porta de casa as sete e meia da manhã.

- Eu estava sentindo sua falta. Não é a mesma coisa sem você por lá.

- O jeito como fala me faz pensar que sou muito interessante.

- Você é para mim. – seus olhos que se assemelhavam há ouro líquido transmitiram uma sinceridade que me abalava de certa forma. – E para as outras pessoas. Pelo menos quando você chegou á Forks era. Seu nome estava em quase todas as mentes da escola. Era perturbador saber sobre você sem ainda te conhecer Bella.

Fez-se uma pausa. Depois ele continuou com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios perfeitos.

- A maioria deles tinha a impressão errada.

- Como pode saber o que eles pensavam? Além de vampiro você lê pensamentos? – bufei

- Ah... – meio sem jeito ele passou a mão no cabelo desgrenhado me fazendo pensar, concluí que tinha adivinhado sem querer.

- Não é verdade.

- Devo admitir que sim.

- O que estou pensando então? – fechei os olhos e sorri com o que viera a minha mente.

- Eu daria um milhão de dólares para saber.

- Como assim? – abri os olhos, curiosa.

- Acontece que sou capaz de ler todas as mentes do mundo com exceção de uma, a sua Bella.

- O que? O que há de errado comigo?

- Não há nada de errado com você. Você só é muito especial.

Edward era um bom... amigo, eu não tinha dúvidas, estava sempre tentando ser gentil comigo, tanto que me deixava constrangida.

- Bella, como eu não vou à escola hoje... Quer dar uma volta por aí?

- Tem certeza que seu dom não funciona comigo? Era exatamente o que eu queria fazer hoje.

- Não, eu realmente não posso saber o que você pensa. Hã... é que alguns de nós, digo da minha espécie tem certas habilidades ou como você colocou um dom. Alice também tem um. Ela pode ver o futuro, não funciona muito bem a não ser que a pessoa tome uma decisão, e ela viu você saindo da casa de Charlie pra dar um passeio.

Será que ela tinha visto que eu não queria ir sozinha? Por isso ele estava aqui?

- Eu só quero ser sua companhia. – ele parecia meio nervoso ao me pedir, mas é claro que o convite era irrecusável.

- Eu aceito.

Então ele relaxou.

- Aonde quer ir?

Eu não sabia direito e pensei por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Queria que me mostrasse seu lugar preferido em Forks. Pode ser?

- Eu não sei se você pode ir tão longe. Mas podemos tentar.

Eu entrei para apanhar um casaco, caminhei pela entrada de carros tomando cuidado para não escorregar no gelo fino que se acumulara no chão. Só depois de passar meu obstáculo que percebi boquiaberta nosso meio de transporte.

- Isso é um volvo. – apontei incrédula

- Foi o que me disseram na concessionária.

- Nós vamos andar num volvo?

- Eu sou bom motorista, não se preocupe. – disse abrindo a porta do carona, ele foi muito rápido ao dar a volta, pois assim que bati a porta, ele já sentara ao meu lado e as mãos estavam firmes no volante.

Ouvimos música clássica enquanto ele dirigia. Seguimos até o fim do asfalto parando quando a trilha estreita não nos permitia avançar.

Parecia que estávamos no meio do nada, mas deveria ter um bom motivo para estarmos ali e eu estava ansiosa para ver o que ele ia me mostrar.

- Bella, como se sente?

- Bem.

- Nós vamos andar um pouco. E isso pode te cansar.

- Não tudo bem. Vamos em frente.

- Me avise se quiser parar.

Assenti com a cabeça. E começamos uma caminhada. Eu era muito lenta e o estava atrasando.

- Tenho certeza que se eu não estivesse aqui você já teria chegado. – falei enquanto ele me levantava por ter tropeçado numa raiz.

- Blasfêmia. Mas se você acha isso, posso te carregar.

- Não, não, eu posso andar.

Assim que dei dois passos tropecei novamente.

- Não posso devolver você para Charlie toda cheia de arranhões e coberta de lama. – sua voz de seda me convenceu e ele abriu os braços esperando que eu subisse.

Sem ter certeza se deveria, empoleirei-me no seu pescoço e prendi as pernas na sua cintura.

- Você realmente quer fazer isso? – perguntei hesitante

- Não se preocupe Bella, vamos chegar num instante e você não vai precisar se esforçar.

- Só não quero ser um fardo.

- Não é um fardo Bella. Não mesmo.

Ele andou pela floresta fechada tão precisamente, ele conhecia muito bem o caminho. Eu estava tão próxima, sentia sua pele fria a poucos centímetros de mim, ele exalava aquele perfume único que me deixava numa espécie de frenesi.

Vampiros são rápidos, eu pensava, e fortes com certeza. Enquanto estávamos no carro ele me falara mais das habilidades que alguns como ele, Alice e Jasper possuíam, teoricamente Edward e Carlisle acreditavam que era como talentos aprimorados que possuíam quando humanos.

- No que está pensando? – ele falou de repente.

- No seu dom. No de Alice.

- É um pouco bizarro, quer dizer é o bizarro no bizarro. – ele riu

- Não penso assim. Deve ser muito útil pra vocês.

- Já salvou minha família muitas vezes.

- Tipo do que?

- Bella, eu não quero assustar você. E além do mais chegamos.

Atravessamos mais um monte de samambaias para entrar numa pequena campina. Era um lugar de tirar o fôlego. Edward me pôs no chão, sem querer perder nada, observei os detalhes que a natureza tinha composto ali.

O chão estava forrado de flores silvestres, parecia um tapete colorido. Quis simplesmente me deitar ali e olhar para o céu.

- O que achou?

- É maravilhoso Edward.

- É uma pena que o tempo esteja nublado, quando o sol toca essa campina fica tudo muito diferente.

- Você tem razão de escolher esse como seu lugar preferido.

- Eu tenho boas recordações daqui. Ótimas na verdade.

Não resisti e sentei-me na relva úmida. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Você parece um anjo. – não pude deixar de dizer.

- Anjo? Não Bella, está enganada. O que vê, é só um chamativo. Anjo, só se for você.

Revirei os olhos fazendo pouco caso do seu comentário.

- Você é uma garota boa Bella. Tem um coração tão bonito, puro.

- Opa, pode parar. Eu não sou tudo isso.

- É muito melhor do que eu, não tenha dúvida, eu só faço o possível para não ser um monstro.

- Você não é um monstro, não repita isso.

- Viu o que eu disse sobre você, só uma pessoa com uma alma tão bonita como a sua diria isso.

- Digo a verdade, o que eu vejo.

- Não se prenda a aparências Bella, elas não dizem o que realmente somos.

- Você é bom Edward, é sim.

- Não faça julgamentos precipitados.

Deixei o assunto morrer porque vi que não chegaria a lugar algum com ele.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando agora pouco? – perguntei sem olhar para ele

- Não. Me diga, por favor.

- Eu pensava em Phoenix, nas praias, em como as palmeiras ficavam quando o sol tocava em suas folhas. Mas isso aqui não tem comparação. Eu ficaria aqui por horas.

- Eu não trocaria esse momento por nada. - ele disse passando uma pedra agilmente por entre os dedos. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele.

Edward era a perfeição, como um deus do olímpico ou algo assim. Sua pele de mármore estaria cintilando como diamantes se o sol estivesse brilhando agora. Tão bonito que por segundos eu esquecia que deveria respirar.

Aquele lugar era perfeito, estar com Edward era como um sonho ou como presenciar uma mágica. Sim era um momento mágico e eu me permitia acreditar em magia, porque esse mundo que eu descobrira era todo feito dela.

No caminho de volta eu fiquei olhando a chuva cair devagar pela janela do volvo prata, pensando em como eu deveria ter sorte de estar voltando pra casa de carona com _um _vampiro. Com ele.


	7. Chapter 7

- Está pronta? – a voz confiante de Edward não era o suficiente para me acalmar.

Fora uma verdadeira batalha convencer Charlie a me deixar voltar pra escola, eu não estava curada, mas não queria perder o ano.

Edward tinha a mão firme no meu cotovelo ao passarmos pelo estacionamento da Forks High School, me guiando pela multidão curiosa, no entanto chegar ao estacionamento da única escola da cidade com alguém absolutamente lindo nada ajudava com o meu plano de parecer invisível.

Respirei fundo e dei uma boa olhada no perímetro, não reconhecia todos os rostos, mas sabia que eles me conheceriam. Os olhares recaiam para minha cabeça e comentários do tipo "ela voltou" eram frequentemente utilizados, os professores me olhavam com encorajamento e eu acabei puxando o capuz do casaco, escondendo o máximo que podia do curativo, algumas mexas do meu cabelo caíam favoravelmente no meu rosto cobrindo minha face cada vez mais vermelha.

- Claro – o nervosismo era visível em minha voz.

- Se quiser pode terminar o semestre em casa, eu ajudo você com o dever. – a proposta era tentadora, bem melhor do que ser encarada por trezentos rostos curiosos.

- Estou pronta para o meu suicídio social.

- Bella, eles conhecem você.

- Eles me conhecem com você?

- Se surpreenderia muito se dissesse que sim?

- Eu ficaria perplexa. Afinal, sou tão comum quanto todos aí e ainda assim você está aqui.

- Ah Bella, eles estão até sendo bem legais, pensei que chegaríamos aqui e veria um cartaz de boas vindas ou uma parada em sua homenagem.

- Não seja ridículo, eu sou uma anônima, só mais uma na chamada.

- Bella, você se subestima tanto. Você é a filha do xerife, que foi criada em outro estado,você é muito interessante para eles e lembre-se eu sei do que estou falando, posso ler o que estão pensando bem agora.

Ele me levou até a secretaria, entreguei a declaração de que estava apta a voltar para a escola, e ele me acompanhou até a primeira sala, infelizmente, nossas aulas não eram todas iguais e metade do dia eu tive que enfrentar sozinha.

No almoço, eu fiquei a vontade sentada com Angela Weber, Mike tentava a todo instante me oferecer alguma coisa, perguntava se estava com fome, sede ou com frio. Eu tinha impressão que somente Jessica não estava se esforçando tanto para me agradar, eu agradeceria a ela mais tarde. A mesa dos Cullen estava vazia, e eu só sabia que era a mesa deles porque ninguém se atrevia a sentar nela, a maioria sempre desviava.

- Você viu Alice hoje? – perguntei a Angela que estava distraída.

- Alice ou o Edward? - Jessica se precipitou – Parece que foram almoçar fora Bella.

- Eles devem voltar quando o sinal tocar – Angela disse suavemente, sorri para ela.

- Então Bella... Como está sendo o seu primeiro dia de novo na Forks High School? – Mike esticou-se o máximo na minha direção, ansioso pela minha resposta.

- Muita matemática. – respondi segurando a lata de refrigerante

- É uma chatice... Mas amanhã vai ser melhor, educação física!

- Eu acho que vou ficar só na arquibancada...

- Bom você pode torcer por nós, a temporada vai começar logo.

- Claro. – sorri, bebendo um gole da soda.

No final do dia segui obediente até o volvo, esperando a minha carona, comecei a cogitar a ideia de ir de ônibus até que pudesse dirigir outra vez, não parecia certo usar Edward como motorista particular todos os dias.

- Bella! – senti os braços frios e pequenos de Alice me abraçando por trás, tirei os fones do ouvido. – Seja bem vinda! – ela cantarolou.

- Não te vi hoje cedo Alice...

- Eu e Jasper nos atrasamos um pouco... Mas me diga, se divertiu?

-Tudo deu certo – respondi bem rápido e acenei para Jasper que observava a três passos de nós. – Ah... cadê o Edward?

- Foi mais cedo para casa.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Shh.. Bella, meu irmão só quer fazer algo por você hoje.

- Alice... – Jasper falou pela primeira vez

- Eu não estraguei a surpresa Jazz, estou me comportando muito bem até.

- Alice, o que? Por que ele tá se preocupando tanto assim...

- Bella, você pode parar com isso e entre no carro, estamos indo para casa agora.

- Casa? Como assim? A sua casa?

- É Bella, lá mesmo. - Na casa dele? Eu? Tentei argumentar com Alice, não tinha necessidade ou motivo para eu incomodá-los lá... Afinal era o refúgio deles, como Edward me dissera, eu me sentia uma invasora.

Abandonamos a estrada principal de Forks indo para uma rua menor, no meio das árvores, eu ficava me perguntando se conseguiria soltar o cinto, abrir a porta de maneira rápida e saltar...

- Bobinha, a casa já é sua Bella, todos nós a adoramos! – ela disse, franzindo o nariz de fada.

Eu não estava preparada para encarar aquilo, eu mal entendia porque eles gostavam tanto de mim, como poderiam me querer assim tão perto... Então a casa surgiu, nada parecido com o que já havia visto, era ampla e clara, as paredes de vidro, uma decoração e arrumação impecáveis.

- Não é real. – foi o que consegui dizer. – Quer dizer é tão bonita...

Alice segurou minha mão e me levou para dentro, retirou meu casaco e disse para que eu ficasse a vontade, depois sumiu com Jasper para o andar de cima. Sentei-me no sofá e olhei ainda deslumbrada para os detalhes, para as peças sofisticadas que enfeitavam a sala, algumas modernas como a televisão e outras muito antigas, como uma caixa minúscula de mogno talhada a mão.

- Oi... – minha cabeça virou-se automaticamente e sorri timidamente para Edward.

- Oi...

- Você parece meio tensa...

Ajeite-me melhor no sofá, estava rígida na mesma posição em que permanecera no carro, a coluna torta, as mãos apertando a mochila no colo.

- Er... meio diferente aqui...

- Os calabouços ficam nos fundos. Chama menos atenção. - ele sorriu

- Foi o que pensei – e ri

- Mas, falando sério, se sentir algum medo de ficar aqui, no meio de uma família de vampiros, me diga que te levo de volta.

- Eu não tenho medo de vocês – falei como se ele me tivesse ofendido – Só acho que eu não mereça tanta confiança...

- Você não se convence não é... Talvez se eu fosse mais específico...

- Ser sua amiga é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu...

- Amiga? – ele me deu aquele sorriso torto incrível – Tudo bem... Alice não lhe disse por que lhe convidei para vir até minha casa hoje, disse?

- Ela se comportou muito bem Edward, não deu um pio.

- Às vezes a baixinha me surpreende... Vem comigo. – ele estendeu uma mão para mim e me levantei largando a mochila no sofá.

Edward me levou até a cozinha, havia um espetacular jantar me esperando.

- Eu queria agradar a minha amiga hoje...

- Não precisava Edward, o que eu posso fazer por você... eu não tenho nada para lhe dar...

- Você não precisa me dar nada. – ele fez uma pausa meio longa - Bella, eu não consigo não me culpar pelo que aconteceu a você.

Ele me deu um beijo onde o curativo estava fixo.

- Edward, não... que idiotice, acidentes acontecem...

- Mas você só saiu da casa do cachor... digo do Black por minha causa... ele me disse no hospital... Eu sinto tanto Bella.

- Eu sinto mais... nunca mais diga isso Edward, eu odeio ver você sofrer principalmente quando o motivo sou eu.

Edward fez uma cara como que dizendo que eu estava sendo patética, então eu parei de falar, eu era a convidada e estava me comportando como uma mal agradecida. Respirei fundo, me recompondo.

- Tô feliz pelo convite Edward. Significa muito.

- Não quero estragar seu jantar... Por favor, coma. Eu fiz pra você.

Ele me serviu e me observou comer, depois subimos até seu quarto. Ele me mostrou os cds preferidos, e deixou tocar um que reconheci por causa da minha mãe.

- Senhorita Swan, você quer dançar?

- Se eu disser que tenho dois pés esquerdos...

- Daremos um jeito. – ele apoiou uma mão na minha cintura e me conduziu, e eu errei todos os passos, mas ele foi paciente e sem desistir me segurou até que a música acabasse.

- Você estava maravilhosa.

- Até parece...

- Gostou de passar à tarde comigo Bella?

- Tem como não gostar...

- Então vem, antes de te levar para o Charlie, quero que veja algo...

Fomos até uma sala com um piano magnífico, eu não conseguia parar de me surpreender com Edward.

Ele começou a tocar uma melodia, então percebi que já a conhecia, havia a escutado dezenas de vezes, estava no disco que eu nunca tirava do meu CD player.

- Essa é a sua canção de ninar. Eu fiz pra você, um pouco depois que te conheci.

- É a música mais bonita que eu ouvi na vida, obrigada.– e as lágrimas inundaram-me os olhos, deixando a vista borrada.

- De nada. – ele beijou meus cabelos com carinho, eu não queria ir embora...

Outra vez ele me levava para casa no seu carro, as luzes na cidade já haviam sido acesas, a chuva recomeçara, mas Charlie ainda não havia voltado, parecia estar fazendo um turno extra.

Edward me deixou na varanda, por impulso, me estiquei até seu rosto e beijei-o na bochecha, ele pareceu satisfeito e um lindo sorriso se pendurou nos seus lábios enquanto sentia o rubor me pegar de novo.

- Tenha sonhos bonitos, Bella.

- Tome cuidado na estrada, parece que o tempo vai piorar.

Ele riu.

- Não vai. Na verdade amanhã o tempo vai estar até bom.

- Tchau... – acenei e ele foi descendo a escada da entrada.

Atrapalhei-me com a chave que caiu duas vezes antes de encontrar a fechadura. Bati a porta, e um sorriso não conseguia deixar o meu rosto... eu estava me sentindo tão bem e feliz.

A casa estava escura e quase sombria sem Charlie andando de um lado para o outro, deixei metade de uma lasanha semicongelada no forno para ele e fui fazer o dever, demorei meia hora para fazer uma composição descente sobre a guerra civil e outra meia hora para resolver alguns cálculos quilométricos. Por fim decidi que não esperaria Charlie e fui para a cama.

Eu deixara a janela aberta e agora sentia o vento chicotear no meu rosto, joguei o cobertor por cima da cabeça para diminuir o frio, _eu não vou me levantar_, resmunguei pra mim mesma. Repassei o meu dia mentalmente, a escola, todo o pessoal, a casa dos Cullen, e Edward, sorri como se o estivesse vendo descer as escadas da linda casa de paredes de vidro outra vez, indo diretamente para mim.

Então ouvi algo no lado mais escuro do meu quarto, e senti como se alguém estivesse me vigiando, tentei adaptar meus olhos na escuridão, foi quando o ar gelado trouxe pra mim uma fragrância doce que me hipnotizava, eu já deveria estar sonhando para sentir o aroma inconfundível de Edward tão próximo.

- Volte a dormir Bella. – a voz gentil sussurrou na escuridão.

- Se você está aqui eu já estou dormindo... –concluí, embora sua risada parecesse bem real. - Amanhã, na escola vou contar ao outro Edward que você andou me espionando. – eu disse sonolenta demais e fazendo uma força excessiva para manter os olhos abertos.

- Bella, amanhã eu não vou à escola.

- Por que? – de repente fiquei mais alerta.

- Lembra, lhe falei que o dia vai estar bom amanhã, seria um desastre se as pessoas nos vissem na luz do sol.

- Então vai me deixar sozinha?

- Não estarei tão longe assim. Só há alguns quilômetros de distância.

Sentei-me na cama, já estava totalmente acordada e como ele não falou mais, imaginei que tivesse mesmo sonhado, o que seria bom, pois o veria na manhã seguinte, o dia todo.

- Que foi? – a voz aveludada me surpreendeu, estava mais clara agora.

- Por que está escondido aí?

- Ah, então agora você sabe que está acordada? Eu não queria atrapalhar seu sono.

Eu bufei. E ele veio para perto de mim, meu coração se acelerou de repente, parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir, ele estava mesmo no meu quarto.

- Charlie sabe que tem uma cópia da chave de casa?

Ele soltou um riso baixo.

- Não Bella, eu entrei pela janela.

- Eu esqueci que você faz essas coisas...

- Eu não quis te deixar apavorada, me desculpa, se quiser vou embora.

- Não. Eu não estou com medo. Só não esperava te ver aqui a essa hora.

- Eu realmente gosto de te ver dormir. É como se o tempo parasse. Eu poderia fazer isso por dias seguidos e não me cansaria.

- Então, fique.

Fiz sinal pra ele deitar-se ao meu lado, ele foi cauteloso, por cima do cobertor para que seu corpo de gelo não me congelasse.

- Como é não dormir?

- Há muito tempo livre, eu acho. Eu leio muito. Mas para os humanos dormir é importante, então...

- Okay. – deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, queria poder vencer a batalha contra meus olhos, mas era quase provável que eu perderia.

Então, ele cantarolou ao vivo a melodia que estava no meu cd e dessa vez eu tive certeza que adormecera.


	8. Chapter 8

A First Beach ficava em La Push, Jacob e eu íamos fazer uma visita à reserva, seu lar, eu estava realmente empolgada de quebrar aquela rotina de escola-casa que estava levando. Era sábado, um desses sábados em que Edward e os irmãos iam viajar. Já estava acostumada com essas viagens curtas de Edward, geralmente quando o dia estava bom, ele e os irmãos não iam para a escola, eu sabia o real motivo; leões da montanha e tal e eu não precisava saber dos detalhes, mas nunca os julgava, considerava sua família muito civilizada em relação aos outros de sua espécie, digamos assim.

Por um milagre do clima não era um desses dias que apesar da ausência da chuva constante o ar permanecia úmido, havia uma brisa morna, o céu estava limpo, podia se ver o azul e o sol não tão forte como em Phoenix, mas nos convidava a sair para esse tipo de passeio. Jacob viera num carro recém-restaurado.

- Que modelo é?

- Um Volkswagen Rabbit, Bells. Essa belezinha está nova em folha, eu mesmo o repaginei.

- Você é um ótimo mecânico Jake.

- O melhor da região. – ele disse orgulhoso, mas sem se envaidecer realmente.

Fomos conversando sobre nossa semana, ele insistia em saber como estava indo na Forks High School, mesmo eu garantindo que não acontecia nada demais numa escola de trezentos alunos somente, tinha certeza que a vida dele em La Push era mais interessante.

- É, nós quileutes sabemos viver intensamente. – e acelerou um pouco o motor só para dar ênfase.

- Viva La Vida – brinquei, naquela velocidade chegamos mais rápido e aos poucos fui distinguindo as casinhas que apareciam na paisagem. Eram parecidas na maioria, paramos em uma delas, era pequena e pintada de vermelho, na verdade um vermelho desbotado.

O interior da casinha era ainda menor, era engraçado ver Jake se espremendo para passar por baixo dos batentes. Ele era mesmo grande, Jacob pegou refrigerantes e uma porção de comida, parecia que íamos acampar. Insisti em levar um pouco do peso, mas ele disse que eu só o atrasaria, uma vez que iria tropeçar varias vezes e derrubar tudo também. Dei um soco leve no seu braço e meus dedos sentiram o impacto.

- Droga. – resmunguei fechando a mão.

- Ah Bella, não quebrou nada aí, não é? - disse preocupado mas ao mesmo tempo se divertindo.

Fiz uma careta para ele, depois flexionei os dedos só por garantia, seguimos por um caminho de pedras muito coloridas.

Era ridículo o jeito como Jake se movia, era tão _natural_. Como seus pés tocavam a terra com precisão e ele se guiava apenas por um sentido que eu simplesmente desconhecia.

Eu parei. Olhei meu amigo de quase dois metros de altura que continuava a se esquivar de galhos e outros obstáculos, com facilidade e destreza, não tão elegante quanto Edward, mas ainda assim impecavelmente.

Eu olhei para o chão, para as pegadas que eu vinha traçando. Fundas e grosseiras, retirei uma folha que se enroscara no meu cabelo imaginando que se eu fosse _rápida_ para desviar do galho em que ela se prendia provavelmente ela continuaria lá. Eu fiquei imaginado por uma fração de segundo, milhares de coisas que poderia fazer se fosse _um_ deles. Tenho certeza que seria muito mais fácil ser _eu_ assim.

- Bella? – senti os dedos quentes de Jacob na minha bochecha.

- Que foi?

- Eu que pergunto, por que você parou aí?

- Eu estava observando você... Andar. – eu terminei a frase e Jake ficou me olhando com um brilho nos olhos que eu ainda não tinha visto. – Eu acho que seria bom pra alguém como eu ter as habilidades que _vocês_ possuem.

- Bella, você não pode ser tipo um lobisomem – percebi certo ar de deboche ou ironia na maneira que ele disse isso - é algo com o que você já nasce, faz parte de você. E ao contrário do que você pensa, é sim, uma maldição., uma maldita herança.

- Não, Jake. Eu estava pensando de outra forma.

- Como de outra forma?

- A família de Edward, eles se tornaram o que são porque foram transformados.

- Eles são bebedores de sangue, já mataram seres humanos. – o tom de voz rouco de Jake passou para um quase rosnado.

- Eu já lhe falei Jake, o que penso sobre isso. Eu só estou imaginando hipoteticamente uma situação incomum ou bizarra eu me tornando...

- Não... Não termine.

- Uma vampira. – pronunciar a palavra em voz alta me fez ter uma perspectiva diferente do que ela significara até aquele momento. Eu podia muito bem me acostumar com o fato de ser imortal. Mas e o resto? O que isso implicaria?

Eu vi como dizer aquilo magoava Jacob, uma nova expressão surgiu em seu rosto sempre alegre, era como se ele substituísse o sorriso e os olhos calorosos por uma máscara de amargura, era uma carranca que eu não gostava, o deixava diferente, distante. Ele respirou fundo mantendo o que pensei ser um conflito interno sobre controle, podia ver pequenos tremores percorrendo seu corpo. Mas nada aconteceu, andamos mais alguns metros, ele bem a minha frente, quando parou para me esperar, seu rosto havia suavizado, mas era fácil ver em seus olhos o quanto havia sido desgastante não se transformar tão perto de mim, ele parecia esgotado.

Jacob me levou até um tronco esbranquiçado e imediatamente me senti num lugar familiar. Sentamos nas raízes proeminentes, por uns minutos ficamos em silêncio, arrumando nossas mochilas, desfrutando o som das gaivotas ao longe e o barulho das ondas quebrando.

- Esse lugar é muito agradável Jake.

- É Bella, passei uns bons momentos nessa praia. – e seu olhar vagou como se estivesse lembrando alguma coisa.

- Hum, você está pensando nas garotinhas que seduziu nesse tronco aqui Jake?

- Por aí. Uma vez uma garota mais velha me paquerou aqui, me senti muito lisonjeado. - riu

- Verdade?

- Sim, ela meio que era turista, quis saber umas histórias locais.

- Por que não me conta alguma?

- Ah mas você já conhece essas histórias de terror... Claro na época que eu contei para essa garota elas não passavam de lendas pra mim, só para assustar criancinhas.

- A história do seu povo não é?

- Sim, sim. – Jake abriu um refrigerante e passou pra mim.

- Hmmm... Quente...

- Ah foi mal... Nossa caminhada acabou fazendo o pouquinho do gelo derreter aí.

- Não, está ótimo. – ele sorriu. Novamente começamos a tagarelar sobre a escola.

- Como estão seus amigos humanos normais?

- Sinceramente, de todos acho que prefiro a Angela Weber, gosto da companhia dela.

- E o loiro...

- o Mike? Ah ele é legal, sempre me ajuda quando me perco nos corredores.

- Bom. Ele parece muito simpático.

- Ele é. Mas nada comparado á você.

- Não... Aposto que não. – Jake olhou para baixo e riu, sentindo-se muito bem consigo mesmo imagino. Mas eu não estava exagerando, ficar com ele era muito fácil, eu realmente gostava. Olhei para o mar outra vez, e depois para a costa, foi aí que vi um grupo estranho de garotos musculosos que pareciam gêmeos, pelo tom de pele e corte de cabelo idêntico. Usavam apenas shorts e pareciam à vontade assim.

- Oi Jacob. – um deles cumprimentou.

- E aí Embry! Bella, esses são os caras ou o bando com quem ando.

- Auu, somos os lobos baby. – um baixinho musculoso disse e piscou para mim.

- Não ligue para o Quil. Mas o que vocês tão fazendo aqui... Hoje não tem patrulha.

- Sam quer falar com a gente.

- Não me diga! E tem que ser agora?

- Sabe como é. – disse Quil, depois falou olhando pra mim – O dever chama.

- Vão na frente, eu vou levar a Bella pra casa primeiro.

Os garotos trocaram alguns olhares e risinhos e saíram.

- Esses idiotas... Não acredito que vou ter que deixar você sozinha.

- Tudo bem Jake, não quero atrapalhar.

- Até parece... – ele levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

Logo estávamos na casinha de novo. Enquanto esperava na sala, vi algumas fotos, uma era bem antiga, toda a família de Jacob estava nela, suas irmãs, a mãe e Billy que não usava a cadeira ainda. Observei as gêmeas, era compreensível que as irmãs mais velhas dele não ficassem muito tempo em casa, perder a mãe quando se é tão jovem deve ser doloroso e elas tinham muito mais o que recordar do que Jacob, eu não conseguia me imaginar sem a desmiolada da Renée, e isso despertou uma imagem no meu cérebro de uma garota num estúdio de balé, escondida porque não queria dançar, um homem louro com olhos ameaçadores, vermelhos, um vampiro com quem eu havia estado cara a cara, James, eu fiquei apavorada apesar de no fundo saber que ele não podia me fazer mais mal algum. Sentei-me no sofá, cabeça baixa, os dedos contornando a cicatriz do meu braço, agora tinha certeza de onde ela viera. Não percebi Jake se aproximar.

- Nossa, que susto Jacob! – pulei e me pus em pé quando o vi ali parado na minha frente.

- Foi mal Bella. Você vai ficar bem por meia hora?

- Sim, sem problemas.

- Beleza, desculpa de novo. – revirei os olhos.

- Não precisa se desculpar Jake...

- Já volto! – e desapareceu porta a fora. Liguei a TV, mas nada me prendeu a atenção na programação, decidi dar uma volta. Andei sem destino até umas árvores e decidi passar por elas, explorar um pouco, estava quase achando que tinha me perdido quando a avistei, a garagem de Jacob, sorri instantaneamente e fui até lá, não estava trancada, então entrei, era um espaço organizado, cheio de ferramentas e peças avulsas de carros e motos, então eu vi, cobertas por uma lona verde, duas motos. eram incríveis, eu sabia que já tinha dirigido uma daquelas, me lembro até de estar voando na estrada, a adrenalina do momento me deixou em êxtase, quis experimentar a sensação outra vez, fiz um esforço pra empurrar a moto para fora e arrastá-la para onde queria. Procurei um espaço amplo, sem obstáculos, eu não me machucaria num lugar plano.

- Bom, e agora? – disse subindo naquela belezinha, câmbio... Embreagem... Acelerador... Freio. Opa, onde imaginei que estava o freio, atrás do meu pé direito, era um fiozinho pendurado, desconectado, olhei para o guidom, tinha outro em algum lugar, uma alavanca perto do acelerador, achei finalmente.

Liguei-a, senti o motor pulsar, estava para soltar a embreagem quando uma voz gritou a certa distância, olhei em volta, a voz rouca de Jacob me alcançara.

- Bella, tá louca? – disse ele irritado

- Não, só ia dar uma volta. – eu já estava pronta pra acelerar de novo.

- Bella, não. – ele colocou as mãos sobre as minhas. – Não vê que é perigoso? Você nem está usando uma proteção ou sei lá o que!

- Ah nem vem com isso! O que aconteceu com aquele cara que vivia a vida intensamente?

- Bella, não fui eu que quase arrebentei minha cabeça...

- Ah entendo... Eu não quero causar problemas pra você.

- Bells, você não está realmente chateada comigo não é, é uma baita imprudência, é quase suicídio.

- Tá parecendo um dos meus médicos de 80 anos, Dr. Gerandy, que vive dentro daqueles escritórios, sem emoção, é essa sua idade Jacob? – ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Qual a piada? – eu disse irritada

- É que costumávamos brigar por causa desse negócio de idade antes... Você tinha um complexo com envelhecer absurdo.

- Acho que ainda tenho isso. Mas sério você estava falando como o Charlie.

- E você fez uma cara de criança de sete anos contrariada, com bico e tudo...

Acabamos rindo juntos. Depois Jacob foi empurrando a moto para seu lugar na garagem.

- Jake, desculpe por isso, eu agi como uma idiota.

- Eu teria perdido a razão se voltasse e visse que havia se ferido por uma estupidez dessas, simplesmente porque te deixei cinco minutos. Eu me preocupo com você.

- Foram vinte e cinco minutos na verdade. E obrigada... Por se preocupar.

Jacob guardou a moto e voltamos para a casa, ele parecia perturbado, não sei se por causa da história da moto ou pela reunião, entrando, sentimos cheiro de peixe frito, Billy voltara da pescaria, aparentemente bem sucedida.

- Hora do lanche! – trovejou Billy animado – Oi Bella.

- Oi. – acenei. – O cheiro está ótimo.

- Modéstia a parte, mas acho que estão mesmo!

Jacob se serviu de grandes pedaços, comemos juntos na mesinha da cozinha, mas ele estava muito quieto, pensativo. Seu pai estava ansioso para perguntar, mas se manteve igualmente calado, acho que minha presença estava sendo meio inconveniente. Inventei que precisava ir ao banheiro, para eles conversarem. Tentei demorar o máximo que pude mas acabei pegando o fim da conversa.

- É violação do tratado. – reconheci a voz de Jake, cheia de raiva.

- Sam é o líder. Não passe por cima de suas ordens filho. Convocarei os anciões esta noite.

- Se Ephraim estivesse aqui não estaria fazendo rodinhas pra bater um papinho pai, estaríamos matando aqueles sanguessugas bem agora.

- Os Cullen honram o tratado Jacob, sabem que começaríamos uma guerra com mortes nos dois lados.

Senti uma dor horrível, matar os vampiros? Edward? Eu não aguentei, tive que intervir.

- O que quer dizer com guerra e matar a família de Edward? – minha voz falhou.

- Bella não se mete.

- Claro que me meto Jacob, está falando em assassinar o... – não pude continuar.

- O seu clã de demônios acaba de matar um animal na reserva. Mais especificamente um lobo, é uma provocação para os quileutes. Você sabe que os lobos são sagrados para meu povo.

- Como pode ter certeza? Animais morrem o tempo todo, inclusive lobos, de doença de acidentes. – eu estava gritando.

- Como sempre... defendendo os parasitas. – a máscara de amargura voltara para o rosto de Jacob, era doloroso, mas não podia deixar que ele falasse assim da família do Edward, eu os adorava muito e perdê-los parecia fora de cogitação, pior perdê-los numa batalha contra lobisomens, incluindo Jacob parecia insanidade, doía. – Havia uma marca de mordida na jugular da presa. Satisfeita?

- Ainda não pode provar.

- Mas era só o que faltava! Quer que eu faça uma investigação oficial? Com tantos sanguessugas na cidade! É evidente.

- Por que eles fariam isso?

- Acalme-se Jacob, sabe que a Bella está passando por um momento de recuperação, essa gritaria não leva ninguém a uma solução. – a voz de Billy era autoritária, confiante – Bella, também queremos saber o motivo, nós não matamos por matar, por isso convocarei a reunião com os antigos da reserva. Decidiremos juntos como uma família como fazemos desde o início.

Jacob ficou ainda mais perplexo, estava claro que, estava disposto ele mesmo a matar alguns vampiros com as próprias mãos, só lhe faltava à oportunidade até aquele incidente.

- Acho que é hora de você voltar para Forks. – Jake cuspiu.

- Se acha melhor. – respondi magoada.

- Não pode voltar sozinha e mais tarde tenho que estar presente com o resto da minha família...

- Faça o que achar melhor. – peguei minha mochila, despedi-me de Billy, meu olhar era suplicante, mas sei que não podia fazer muita coisa.

Jacob bateu a porta do carro quando entrou. Eu sabia que seria uma viagem longa de volta.


End file.
